Promise of a Gardian
by Turtler-Pomf
Summary: A promise Caius makes that fuels his every attempt to protect the young seeress, even destroying the world as we know it. A story of how Caius Ballad came to be Yeul's gardian and the many things they went through, leading up to the events of XIII-2. Please give it a chance. Rated T in case.


Chapter 1: To become a worrior

"Son, you mustn't hold your weapon so heavily" A tall man called, his dark hair blowing gently in the wind as he watched his young son practice with a sword for the first time. His young son looked over, a little confused and unsure. "Here." His father walked over, taking the weapon from his son to show him.

"When you hold it, don't treat it like it's an object in your hands, treat it like an extension to your arm, like it's part of you" He smiled to the side at his son as he made slow chopping movements with the long blade. "Don't let your movements become stiff either. Work with the blade, feel it and it'll move you"

He gave his son a goofy grin before handing it back to him and stepping back, watching his son take in his words and actions into his own.

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath with the blade held firmly in his hands before opening his eyes again and swinging the blade through the air, doing his best to keep his movements accurate and clear. And just like his father said, he had let the blade become part of him, feeling it's swift movements and letting it carry his body.

"Well done, son." His father smiled, looking down and shutting his eyes. "You'll be ready in no time." He said the last part to himself, quietly under his breath with a rather distant look on his face and thinking back to when he brought his son the sword for the first time.

-Flashback-

"Son, I want you to have something special." The tall man said, handing a box to his son. "You're finally old enough to go hunting with your friends, so I want you to have something unique for you"

The young boy opened the box to see a long, shiny blade inside with a purple handle. The boy stared in disbelief for a moment before looking up at his father. His lips parted, about to ask his father if this was a mistake, but his father cut him off.

"Caius, you've turned 12 today, and many boys your age are finally recieving their weapons in order to train and become great hunters for the future of this villiage. I will train you" He smiled, patting his son on the shoulder with his strong hand. "You'll be able to beat me in a fight one day, son."

The young boy was lost for words, but a smile managed to finally pull on his lips as his father's words sunk in.

"Thank you, Father!" He cheered, taking out the blade and holding it firmly in his hands. "I'll train every day so I can be the best!" He paused for a moment and looked back at his father, smiling more. "Can I go and show Yuel!?"

"Of course, but don't get reckless with it. You'll need to do a lot of training before you can use it properly" Although he called, his young son had already ran off in the direction of the flower garden.

"What will I do with that boy?" He smiled. "So innocent to the pain of this world."

-end of flashback-

"Dad?" The young boy called to his father, who was suddenly brought back from his thoughts. "So? Can I?"

"Can you what, son?"

"Show Yuel my new moves!" The boy asked eagerly.

"Of course" His father responded with a chuckle, but the boy was already running off in the direction of the house.

"Yuel!" Caius chirped, running into the kitchen with his sword. A young girl about his age turned around, smiling brightly as her long, blue hair followed her gentle swirl.

"What is it, Caius?" She asked, her smile still vibrant. "Did you find something cool to show me?"

"You bet I did." His playful smile showed as his fist raised the the cieling in a determined manner. "Father has taught me some really great tricks. I'll be able to protect you and the whole villiage with no trouble at all, Yuel."

Yuel clapped her hands together as Caius rambled on about the things he learnt, showing her some of the less dangerous moves in the centre of the room to avoid knocking things. He was so lost in it, and Yuel loved watching him like that. But just then, Yuel stopped clapping as her eyes began to flicker and stare directly forwards, falling to the floor with a thud and alerting Caius straight away.

"Yuel!" He dropped his sword and fell to her side, holding her up in his arms. "Yuel, what's going on? What do you need?" He screamed frantically, but Yuel did not answer. "Father!"

"Caius, what's happen-" Within moments of Caius calling his father, he was there and saw the young girl. "Caius, move aside!" His father fell to his knees beside Yuel and took her from Caius, picking her up gently an hurrying out of the room entirely.

Caius sat there, unknowing of what was going on and felt useless. Yuel had fallen and he couldn't do anything. He had just bragged about how he would be able to protect her, yet he did nothing. It only brought back the pain he felt when he lost his mother all those years ago and made a promise to Yuel that he would never let something like that happen to her.

"Yuel..."

Meanwhile, his father layed her in her bed, stroking her hair for a moment before sighing heavily. "It's too late. I have to tell him now, but I knew this day was coming." He looked down at Yuel one more time before walking out and heading back down to Caius, who had managed to compose himself and was about to head outside. "Son." He called, getting Caius' attention. "We need to talk."

"Father! Is Yuel okay? What happened? Where is she? Is she going to-" Before Caius could finish asking his many questions, his father rose his hand as if to silence Caius.

"Outside is best." and with that, he headed outside with Caius and sat him down and explain the curse of the seress and how when the time comes, Caius will have to destroy him and take his place as Yuel's gardian. It was a talk his father had wished would never come, and one Caius dreaded hearing all the way through to the end.

-6 years later-

"Caius, would you like to help me prepare dinner tonight?" Yuel smiled up at Caius, who was sitting at the table with a tired expression. He had been training with his sword non-stop, every day he could.

"Maybe another time, Yuel." He sighed, resting his head in his one hand. "I'm extremely tired and I'm just not up for it, ok?" He looked somewhat irritated until he glanced over at Yuel, who looked a little sad. Letting out another sigh, he sat up and forced a smile. "...But maybe if I can muster the strength, I'll join you." Yuel's face lit up as she clapped her hands.

"Yay, thank you, Caius." It was too painful. He knew the day was coming when she would have a vision and never wake up again, and no matter how much he tried to distance himself, he just couldn't bare to see her sad face. It was hopeless.

"I see you're both up early today." Cauis's father came in, smiling gently as he sat at the table opposite Caius.

"Yes. I wanted to get out early and collect some new herbs with my friends." Yuel chirped, placing some breakfast in front of the man.

"That sounds wonderful, dear." He glanced over at Caius, who wasn't speaking. "And you, son?"

"Training. I have to become stronger, after all." It had been like this since the day Caius found out the truth. He tried to distance himself from Yuel, but that was hopeless, however, he had managed to do so with his father. He had to, no matter how much it hurt. He had to kill his own father when the time came, so it was all he thought to do. He had already tried reasoning with the idea that they could both protect her, but it was no use. It was either him or Caius.

"Why not take a day off and come out with me today." His father cleaned his mouth with a small cloth. "It wouldn't kill for some son/father bonding time, would it?" Caius tightened his fist under the table at his father's request.

"I'd be greatful if you could understand that I need to tra-"

"It's not a choice, Caius." His father inturrupted. "I want you to come out with me, ok? You can train after." Caius clenched his teeth, knowing he couldn't argue with his father on the matter. Caius was already 18 years old, but he couldn't argue with his father.

The two men left Yuel, who was preparing to go out with her friends. They walked along the path and out to an open field filled with Yuel's favourite flowers.

"Don't you think these flowers are beautiful?" His father smiled, turning to face Caius.

"These are Yuel's favourite flowers. What's your point, father?" The wind began to blow gently, making the flowers fall to it's power and carelessly get blown in one gentle direction.

"Let these flowers remind you of your feelings towards her" His father pulled his sword from his back and smirked.

"What do you mean?" Caius asked, but his father didn't answer. Instead he swung his sword at the flowers around by his legs, ripping them all up from the ground. "Father! Stop this!"

"You wish to protect something Yuel holds dear, am I right?" His father asked, looking at his son as he paused to attack the flowers.

"Of course"

"Then as you see, you are the one who must become gardian. I've destroyed something she loves, but you stop me. You must protect her, but only if you can beat me." Caius's eyes widened at this and his body felt uneasy as he stepped back a few times.

"Father, I cannot kill you. I'm not ready for that." He couldn't even looked his father in the eyes and simply hung his head low, begging that he'd come around.

"We cannot delay it any longer. You either kill me, or I'll kill you, son. It is that simple." His father shook his head in thought. "But I refuse to carry this burden. I sat by and watched my wife die all those years ago. I'll be damned if I have to kill her son; our son. Something we shared and loved together" A distant looked appeared on his face. "I could hardly keep myself from falling into despair when I lost her, let alone my son."

"Then lets do it together." Caius tried again, knowing it was useless.

"Enough." His father drew his weapon again, ready to attack. "Now come, Son. Give it your all! Give me freedom from this curse" And with that, the man launched forward, leaving Caius with no choice but to pull out his blade and defend against his father, sending the two into a battle that they both knew was going to have sever coinsequences.

"Father, enough! Please" Caius yelled, blocking another attack from his father's large sword, but it was no use. The man was fighting till the end, determined to throw everything at his only son who would succeed him.

"Fight me, son! Don't hold back" He continued to blow attacks towards Caius. "If you do not win, Yuel will be alone. Don't you want to keep your promise and protect her? Are you willing to break it to her and die?" And as those words hit Caius, he lost all sense in his body, recalling the day he had promised to her.

-Flashback-

Caius sat alone on one of the hills that overlooked the villiage. His purple hair blew gently in the wind as he tried to forget what had happened. The death of his mother had come to a shock to everyone, and everyone had been affected by it, but no one had been more hurt than Caius. He was only 8 years old, yet he wouldn't let himself cry like everyone else had. His mother was a bright woman who smiled a lot and did her best to care for everyone, including her precious son. He didn't want to cry and be sad like everyone else. He wanted to be strong. He wanted everyone to smile and laugh, glad they knew her. But even he was having trouble keeping the tough front up.

"There you are" A sweet voice called out. Caius jumped slightly, turning to see Yuel sitting beside him. "I was worried you'd do something silly, so I came looking for you." She smiled, patting him on the back gently as if to comfort him. "Caius, why don't you want to come back with everyone else?"

Caius remained silent for a moment before turning to Yuel and finally speaking up.

"Let me ask you something, Yuel. Did you think my mother was a bright person? Do you think her life was a beautiful thing that should be celebrated rather than cried over?" He turned his gaze back on the villiage "Why does death always have to bring sadness and pain? I know mother wouldn't want it to be this way"

"I know." Yuel spoke, smiling gently at the young boy. "But as humans, we can't help but be sad because it means the person we love and cared for is gone from us forever. We'll never be able to see their smiles, hear their voice or feel their touch ever again. Those things make it sad, but with time, people begin to remember the good things and move on. It's always painful at first, but it gets better." Yuel's gentle voice filled Caius, making it harder for him to fight back the tears that wanted to fall so very desperately.

"Yuel.." It was all he could manage to utter as his throat became tighter with every tear he faught back.

"It's okay to cry, Caius. It's good to cry." Yuel moved closer, embracing him slightly. "Crying helps us get all those emotions out and makes it easier for us to move on. If you hold it in, it'll only grow until it finally crushes you. You're mother wouldn't want that. She'd want you to except the pain and move on" Yuel finished, still holding Caius in her little arms. She had said something amazing to him depsite being two years younger than him. How could she possibly say something so wise for someone her age?

But it was enough for Caius as the tears began to choke him and he gave in, crying into Yuel as she held him. His tears fell with no end, staining Yuel's cloths. Yuel didn't say a single word, she just continued to hold him and gently stroke his hair, hushing him gently while he cried and cried his heart out.

This world is too cruel. It'll take a young child's mother from them and expect them to understand the pain. But this is why we have broken people, people who are lost in the world. People who do not understand the true beauty of the feelings that are cruely forced apon us; because this world is cruel.

When Caius had finally calmed down, it was already dark and the lanterns were being lit to send off in memory of his mother.

"We should head back if we want to do one, Caius" Yuel smiled, looking at Caius who was silently looking out at the village.

"No, I don't want to send one off. I want to watch them go off in her memory. From here, it would look amazing, don't you think?" Caius said, squeezing Yuel's hand tightly.

"I think so too." Yuel smiled, joining Caius' gaze on the village as they let the lanterns set off into the night sky that was decorated with stars.

"Death comes too easily in these times" Caius spoke up again, getting Yuel's attention as she looked at him a little surprised. "You never know when someone will die, so I will make it my goal to protect the people of this village."

"I see. I think that's a good goal, Caius." Yuel turned his gaze to Yuel and held out his pinky.

"Yuel, I promise I'll never let any harm ever come to you especially. I want to protect everyone, but I can't. But you, Yuel, I'll work extra hard to always protect you. I won't let you die."

Yuel smiled and linked her pinky with his, earning her a smile from Caius too. They both turned their heads and continued to watch the lanterns float off into the sky and into unknown lands and maybe somehow reaching his mother.

-end of flashback-

"Father...I cannot bring myself to best you" Caius growled as her put all his strength into blocking his father's millionth strike. "But I cannot let you take Yuel from me. I cannot allow this promise to go broken!" With that, Caius sent his father flying back, skidding across the earthy ground.

"I see. So you'll fight me?" Caius's father smiled slightly, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand. Caius simply shook his head, pointing at his father with his blade.

"No, I will not kill you; I will set you free from this curse. I will take the burden as Gardian and protect the seeress for as many years as I have until the next gardian comes forth and takes my place." Satisfied with his son's response, his father chuckles slightly, falling to his knees.

"I'm glad to hear that, son. You're just like your mother, you know. That fire in your eyes, it's just like hers" Unsure of how to respond, Caius watched his father carefully. "Never mind that. Now son, let us finish this" He pulled himself up to his feet again and charged at his son with his weapon ready to attack.

SLASH

"..." Caius stood there, his hair blowing gently and covering his eyes as his father fell to his knees before him, clutching into his son's cloths as the tears filled his pained eyes.

"You are free, father. Do no worry about me, Yuel and I will do just fine on our own. Now you go, be with mother. Look down apon us and smile in your rest" Caius looked up as his father tried to whisper his last words before he fell to the floor, blood staining his clothes.

"I'm sorry, father. I had wished it would never have to come to this, but I believe you are free as you wished." Caius stepped back slightly and looked back down at his father, kneeling down and placing his hand on his father's shoulder. "I will protect Yuel"

Caius returned and announced the news to everyone, recieving shocked gasps and cries, but of course, everyone understood. After all, Caius was the only peron who had never known about the rules of the seeress and the secrets this village held. That was, until six years ago. Even Yuel had known about how Caius would one day become her new gardian and how she was doomed to die earlier than everyone else. But now Caius knew, however he had no idea of when that would be. No one did.

When night came, the lanterns were lit and everyone said their goodbyes, burning his body and sending his ashes off in the lanterns just like they did with his mother. But unlike his mother's death, Caius was older now and was able to be strong and not cry. Maybe it was because everyone knew this day was coming, but they did not cry either. Everyone was silent and calm, yet at the same time, sad and lonely by his death.

"You're my new gardian now, right, Caius?" Yuel smiled, looking up at Caius.

"That is right, Yuel. I will protect you from this day forth."

Caius continued to watch the lanterns go off into the starry sky, the chaos powers now passed down to him, including the sword his father used before him. It was now his; the chaos sword. He knew he'd have to train all over again to master his chaos abilities, but he was fine with that. As long as he was able to protect Yuel, he didn't mind what happened.

However even he knew she was bound to die at an early age from visions on the future.


End file.
